Team World Adventure in: Super Emerald Chase
by TRACK-A-sama
Summary: Sonic and Fern go against a childlike villain to save the Chaos Emeralds! Will they make it in time? PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING, IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT.


**Hi, this is Track-A-sama. Welcome to the wonderful but ultimately insane world of Team World Adventure! I know you guys really wanna get to the story, but I want to let you know some quick points.**

**1. The story you are about to read is the A-plot for this "episode". The other half of the story is on my profile, which features a completely different set of characters. So if things seem kind of out-of-place, it's because a part of the B-plot comes before that point in the story.**

**2. This story is part of a series I created myself, so the world of Sonic is kind of jumbled together in my own form. "Adventure City" is the place Team World Adventure lives in and mainly protects.**

**3. Fern Midori is my original character that I myself created. She is 15-year-old Tsundere girl whose personality commonly clashes with Sonic although she secretly loves him. She is very stubborn and kind of snappy but she cares. (Don't go thinking she's actually a plant, its just her name.)**

**4. My portrayal of Sonic makes him slightly dumber than most interpretations, but I tried my hardest to keep his original personality to heart.**

**5. The villain of this story is also an original character.**

**6. Lastly, I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM. THANK YOU.**

**Sonic and Fern in: Think Fast! Super Chaos Emerald Chase**

"Yahoooooooooooo!"

A small blue figure was racing across the roofs of the skyscrapers that peppered Adventure City. The figure was unnoticed by the citizens below, except for a few children who happen to have their eyes wandering.

The figure was wearing a signature blue, white, yellow and red set of shorts and a tank top, with a pair of iconic red and white shoes moving underneath. The figure had spiky blue hair that blew behind him as he raced at high speed.

This is the world renowned hero and showoff, Sonic the Hedgehog. Today, he had managed to get out of the castle and take a run across Adventure City again, which he had needed after having to stay and help Ryn with some things.

As he ran, he put his hands behind his head, feet not stopping. "A nice, clear sunny day…" he gazed at the clear blue sky, "…sparkly city…" he glanced at the gleams that shone from the chrome or glass buildings, "…and plenty of time to do as I please until Ryn needs me." With a chuckle, he blasted forward, jumping from roof to roof as fast as he could go.

Suddenly, his wristband rang.

"OH SHI—" He tripped and got a good faceplant on the roof of the Record studio. Groaning, he turned on the speaker of his electronic armband. "Sonic here."

"I need your assistance!" said Ryn on the opposite end. "What were you doing?"

"Having some fun until you made me almost get a concussion," Sonic replied pointedly.

Ryn sighed. "I'm sorry. But get over here, okay? I have a mission I think you'll like. Ryn out." The line went dead.

Sonic took a deep breath and exhaled with annoyance. Standing back up, he took his long run to the other side of town, where he saw the distant Violet Castle.

"Yo!" Sonic said loudly, bursting into the throne room. Ryn was toying with her magic pen while sitting on her throne, and Fern was standing to the side, looking irritated.

Upon his entry, Fern bonked him on the head. "You're late!"

"Fern," said Ryn warily. "I have a mission for the both of you."

"Shoot."

"Well, according to some recent conversation with our good buddy Tails, someone is planning to steal the Chaos Emeralds that we stored in the secret Study of Blue." Ryn traced her pen in the air, making a pencil projection of said theft.

"But who's trying to steal them?" asked Fern.

"Carmine, that's who."

"Dear God."

"So, your mission is to stop her before she gets close to those emeralds. Got it?"

"Why aren't you coming?" asked Sonic.

"I have some matters to attend to." Ryn rested her head on her hand. "I'll be tracking you guys, though, so don't worry about me. Run along, now."

Before Sonic could get a word, Fern dragged him out the door, grumbling to herself. "Come on, blue idiot."

**TWA**

Later, Sonic and Fern were going to top speed to find the Study of Blue. Sonic, of course, was ahead, hands behind his head and whistling as his feet moved at incredible speeds. Fern ran behind him, the leaves on her Chinese brim hat blowing behind her as she struggled to keep up.

"Can't you ever slow down for once?!" she yelled.

"Huh? What is this "slow" word you speak of?" he replied, giving her a smart look.

Fern stuck her tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes and kept going, closing his eyes and feeling the breeze.

"Sonic! Watch out!"

Sonic chuckled. "Like I'm falling for that one, Mido—"

SMACK. Sonic felt his body colliding with billboard, and then concrete. "Ouch."

Fern finally managed to get to him, and folded her arms. "Look, I can't be mean to you _all _the time."

"Nice to know," said Sonic, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Fern sighed and grabbed him from under his arms, pulling him onto his feet. "Now, come on, we have work to do…"

"Hold up!"

Fern and Sonic looked up and were met with the site of Honeybee, the little messenger girl. Honeybee was originally an actual _honeybee, _but thanks to some transformation ray mishaps with Dr. Eggman, she was turned into a human girl (except for the antennae and bee wings). However, she was recruited as a messenger. But, that was beside the point.

"Mr. Sonic! I have a letter for you!" Honey called, waving an envelope in the air.

"Let's see it, then."

Honey gave Sonic the letter and then went off on her merry way. Fern snatched it away and tore it open, taking a good read. Sonic leaned in, wanting to see it too.

It read:

_Dear losers,_

_Yes! It was I who stole your precious Chaos Emeralds! You want them back? Come and meet me in Starlight Carnival! I hope you aren't sissy enough to not show up! So there!_

_ With hate,_

_ Combustor Carmine_

Sonic looked at the letter with disgust. "She really _is _a womanchild, isn't she?"

"And getting more insane every day," said Fern, a dead look on her face. "But, we can still stop her if we hurry up. Let's go!"

"Onward to Starlight Carnival!" Sonic sang, dashing into the distance.

"DOES IT EVER KILL YOU TO WAIT?!"

**TWA**

Sonic and Fern gazed at the oh-so-stunning Starlight Carnival, reviewing strategies in their head.

"So, what's the game plan?" Fern asked.

"We go in there as fast as we can, put up a quick chase, tie her up, put her in jail, and save the Chaos Emeralds." Sonic gave a thumbs-up to prove his point.

Fern narrowed her eyes at him. "Um, news flash. That's _always _your plan."

"What's wrong with it?" Sonic asked, a truly puzzled look on his face.

"You're an idiot."

Before he even had a chance to argue, Fern placed a hand over his mouth. "Listen to me. If you were _any bit _as dense as you claim you aren't, you'd know perfectly well that defeating villains isn't a run through the park, in your words."

When she looked back at him, his hedgehog ears had returned, and were twitching accordingly. Following the motions, Fern knew that the only thought in his head was "So?"

"_So, _that means that Carmine isn't just gonna give us the emeralds and shoo us off like a sweet old lady! Honestly, how dim can you _be?"_

Sonic's ears twitched again.

Fern took her hand off his mouth and motioned for him to follow her. "Now let's get busy."

Sonic's ears flattened, but he shrugged and followed Fern into the neon city.

It was bustling as usual. Techno music rang through the streets as robots and people walked from place to place. Neon lights streamed across the sky, and even Fern had to admit was an impressive place.

Unbeknownst to them, however, a shadowy figure in a crimson cape watched the heroic duo come by. The figure chuckled darkly and raised a flaming arrow.

Fern was observing a highly colorful building when a flaming arrow shot right next to her head. "Hey!" she yelled, whipping around.

Sure enough, the infamous villain the Combustor Carmine was atop a small stand, her yellow eyes glinting evilly.

"It's about time we found you! Where are those Chaos Emeralds?" Fern yelled.

"Oh, these?" Carmine produced a bag, which, as she showed them to Sonic and Fern, was filled with the powerful gems. "If you want them, you're going to have to take them from me."

"No problem," said Sonic, ready to go. Fern nodded, ready as well.

Carmine quickly closed the bag and started running down the street, pushing random people out of the way in her haste. Sonic grinned and started off after her, preferring to run across the small stands lining the paths and catch up quickly. Carmine noticed Sonic's rapid tailing, so she quickly armed her fire arrows and shot as many times as she could while she tried to run. Sonic, who had been shot at more times than he could count, dodged the arrows easily, swerving his body and head to different sides as Carmine continuously shot at him.

Carmine knew she was running out of options, so she did something drastic: she used her teleportation powers, which she could only use three times in one day. But she needed to throw Sonic off, so she quickly touched the fire symbol on her crown.

Fern was in the back, trying hard to catch up. _I hate the fact that I was born without super speed. I mean, what the hell is that? _She angrily ranted in her head as she dashed through the crowds. As Sonic got in her sight, she noticed something else did, too. "SONIC, WATCH OUT!"

"What are you talking abo—"

CRASH.

Nodding to herself, Carmine dashed away into the city.

Sonic had gone headfirst into a telephone pole, which, he had noted, wasn't there before (and, knowing how bright this city is, it's hard to miss anything). He slammed onto the ground, stars flying across his eyes.

"Sonic!" Fern yelled, finally catching up to where he lay. "Are you alright?"

"_Cucumbers…" _Sonic mumbled.

Fern growled to herself and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, Quillface!"

Sonic jolted awake, but he still felt the pain in his forehead. "What was _that _for?"

"You were delirious," she snapped. "Now get yourself in gear! Carmine's getting away!"

Fern and Sonic were running through Starlight Carnival, frantically searching for the escaped villain.

"This is all your fault! If you weren't being such a dope, we could've caught her!" Fern yelled, glaring at him.

"Not particularly!" Sonic replied flatly. "You know, I had no idea that pole was there until I crashed into it! Geez!"

"Maybe because you're so thick-skulled you don't look where the hell you're going!"

"Oh, get real! I've survived _alien attacks _and never bumped into stuff! That was a freak coincidence!"

"Shut up, blue!"

Sonic groaned with exasperation. He couldn't fathom why this girl hated him so much. When…it gave him a fantastic idea.

"Fern, I have a plan! There's a shortcut around this corner, it'll probably take us right to where Carmine is! Come on!" Boosting his speed up, Sonic ran around the alley corner and dashed through the ridges of the back shopping district.

Fern went after him, groaning to herself. However, when she reached the spot where Sonic was, she stopped in her tracks.

"Oh, _no__."_

A small army of fire goblins (no doubt made by Carmine, since fire was her specialty) laid in their path, stopping them from proceeding further.

Fern narrowed her green eyes at Sonic. "_Why _are you such a _dummkopf? _"

"I didn't know, okay?! I haven't been here in a while."

Rolling her eyes, Fern whipped the palm leaves from her Chinese hat and flicked them vigorously, making them instantly sharpen into knives. "Forget that, let's do this."

Sonic nodded, and the battle began.

The fire goblins started to close in on them, so Fern used her ninja focus to detect which one would strike her first. Guessing it to be the one on her right, she quickly thrust her arm out, slicing the fiery thing with her leaves. It disappeared, and Fern turned to the ones trying to sneak up on her, doing the same to them in rapid succession.

Sonic knew full well that he couldn't touch the fire goblins since they were made of…well, fire. However, he had another idea in mind. As the goblins closed in on him, he smirked and started to spindash in place, creating his Blue Tornado attack. The goblins saw the attack and tried to pry themselves away, but Sonic's wind current was too strong. The goblins were sucked in, and after blazing for a couple of moments, were reduced to smoke.

Sonic stopped his spin and coughed out some smoke, before turning to Fern with a grin. "You know, we make a really good team!" No reply. "You're still mad at me, aren't you?"

"If it weren't for the fact we have a mission to complete, I'd be punching your lights out," she growled.

Sonic sweatdropped as a small note dropped from the sky and landed on his head.

He took it off, and, beckoning Fern to read it also, read:

_Dear Losers,_

_I knew Sonic's bad memory would make him forget that the so-called "shortcut" he had mentioned a **block away, **so while I had you two distracted I teleported the Chaos Emeralds to random locations to mess with you and Ryn. Muahahahaa!_

_With hate,_

_Carmine_

Sonic dropped the letter, feeling as if the world was crumbling around him. His green eyes were wide and his hedgehog ears flattened till they were touching his head as his sanity deteriorated a bit.

"I…I screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up. I screwed up!" he rambled, unable to control his racing mind. "I'm freaking Sonic the Hedgehog, how can I screw up?!"

"YOU…"

Sonic dared himself to turn around, where a flaming-angry Fern death glared at him. "You…are…an…IMBECILE!"

Sonic took off at top speed. Fern registered this for a moment before she started chasing after him, screaming, "YOU IDIOT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! THANKS TO YOU, WE LOST THE CHAOS EMERALDS! GOD, I HATE YOU! GET BACK HERE!"

_Ooh…la la…_

_I can hear a song of frogs_

_(croak, croak, croak, croak)_

_I can't hear that voice of yours_

_A frog's hop, hip hop, hip hop_

_Another hop, hip hop, hip hop_

_Thank you for your small favor_

_It's better to do something nice than having to owe something_

_The world is such a wonderful place, huh?_

_I haven't seen you in a while_

_I wonder how you are doing_

_Why don't we talk about each other as we lie under the stars? Now_

_I can hear a song of frogs_

_(croak, croak, croak, croak)_

_I can't hear that voice of yours_

_(croak, croak, croak, croak)_

_I can hear this song of ours_

_(croak, croak, croak, croak)_

_Do our voices reach those ears of yours?_

_(croak, croak, croak, croak…)_

**((Whew! 16 pages on Word.**

**OK, so if didn't figure it out by now, Sonic and his buddies are all humanized and whatnot. Deal with it.**

**I'm sorry if Sonic's OOC here, I'm working on that. But, however, I still think that Slightly Ditzy!Sonic is kind of more funny in some ways. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first "episode" of Team World Adventure! The ending song is "Kaeru no Uta" by Owata-P, which does not belong to me.**

**Reviews are always important.**

**See you next time!))**


End file.
